Love Ya, Really I Do
by ShakespearesDouble
Summary: PG because I can't bring myself to a G... Okay, this is just a sweet and short HrD ficlet, so enjoy and R&R!


Love Ya, Really I Do  
  
As the cold, pale light of the moon danced serenely over the surface of the lake, there were but two out in the fresh powder of snow that lay like a blanket over the desolate grounds of Hogwarts. One of the two was sitting, perched high upon his thrown against the unrelenting blue of the midnight sky and still as a gargoyle. The other stood like a statue against the cold wind, staring out into the moon's somber face. Neither were aware of the other as they were captured in their own separate thoughts, dreaming of better days in front of them.  
  
Upon his thrown in the sky, Draco looked down, resting his chin on his knee. He could just make out the silhouette of the woman he was quite familiar with. He sighed, wishing to swoop down like a bird of prey and capture the maiden to keep her forever. Why did he let this obsession with a love once past devour his soul and his very heart? Because he was a Malfoy and Malfoys did not love, nor did they care and they most certainly never showed affection to anyone but themselves. Draco wanted nothing more to sweep her off of her feet and to enchant her and make her his own. To stare into her captivating honey brown eyes would make him melt inside.  
  
The woman standing in the midst of the freshly fallen powder staring into the face of the moon could sense his eyes boring lovingly into her but she ignored it. She couldn't forgive him for what he did. Never would her heart let her look upon his face again without malicious intent and hate. She had seen the real side of Draco, the one that had the capacity for love and the true and beautiful intentions of making her happy. The way his silver eyes shone when they gazed into her own! It was so inspiring. Never could she lead herself back into the temptation that was Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger was not tempted and she was not easily swept of her feet. Her hood fell back and she caught a glimpse of Draco's white blonde hair as it glimmered in the moonlight. She looked over her shoulder to see him. His now standing figure was a shadow against the pureness of the moon and his eyes shining faintly.  
  
No longer could he stand watching her ignore him so he slipped beneath the invisibility cloak that had shielded him from the prying eyes of the ancient paintings and the ever watchful Mrs. Norris. He slid easily through the trap door in the roof of the astronomy tower and through the large, glass room with its instruments and star charts. He glided through the corridors to the main floor and further on out to the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Hermione!" he called hoarsely, having not spoken sense bidding good night to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
Hermione turned, not able to ignore her name so lovingly called. She glared at Draco, though she couldn't control the shimmer of care in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she sneered with all the malice she could muster.  
  
Draco reached her still figure and stared into her eyes, making her squirm. "I'm sorry,"  
  
he whispered, his words true.  
  
She was speechless. Her voice caught in her emotion. Why did Draco Malfoy constantly plague her? She wanted to be rid of him, but then he did something like this. His voice was so soft it was almost inaudible, but long ago had Hermione trained her ears to better suite Draco's mannerisms. He was beautiful, Hermione had always thought so secretly in her locked heart. His hair shone in the moon and his silver eyes that some dared call 'gray' gleamed with love and devotion. His pale skin was near translucent in this light and he looked like an angel of God.  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered to him desperately.  
  
"Hermione," Draco stated.  
  
To hurtful was his deed for her to that easily forgive. Draco's one flaw was his arrogance around others. He had shown it to her when his friends questioned why he was around such a 'Mudblood', hurting Hermione beyond repair.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough."  
  
Draco was hurt, struck down in his moment of sincerity. He looked into her eyes one last time before he turned to walk away. perhaps forever. He thought quickly as she began to walk away and he ran to catch up. He softly pulled her shoulder to make her turn around. In one swift movement he threw the invisibility cloak that he had dragged through the snow after her around the both of them. He pulled her head towards him and kissed her softly. She shrieked softly in response but thoroughly enjoyed the surprising turn of events. She brought both hands up to Draco's face and laid them on his soft, cold cheek.  
  
They broke apart, breathing quickly, mist rising from their mouths as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Love ya, really I do."  
  
*Le Fin* 


End file.
